ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Happy Wheels
Happy Wheels is a upcoming 2019 live-action film produced by TotalJerkFace Films, Fancy Force and Warner Bros. Pictures. This is the 1st HW movie since the cancelled animated film. Plot TBA Cast * TBA as Wheelchair Guy * TBA as Segway Guy * TBA as Irresponsible Dad * TBA as Irresponsible Son * TBA as Effective Shopper * TBA as Moped Man * TBA as Moped Girl * TBA as Lawnmower Man * TBA as Explorer Guy * TBA as Santa Claus * TBA as the Elves * TBA as Pogostick Man * TBA as Irresponsible Mom * TBA as Irresponsible Girl * TBA as Irresponsible Baby * TBA as Helicopter Man * Jim Bonacci as himself * TBA as Matt the Bunny * TBA as the TJF Monster * TBA as the unnamed unicorn * TBA as the bear * Sachamun (cameo) * IAMURHUSBAND (cameo) * Kirbypwnage (cameo as name only in grave) * 57 unnamed people * Akira Bike (cameo as name only in grave) * 24 NPC's Release Happy Wheels was set to release in 2019. It was planning to be released in 2018 but delayed. It well also premiere in Canada, Mexico, Iceland, Chile, Colombia, Brazil, Argentina, Peru, UK and Ireland, Spain, Portugal, Netherlands, France, Germany, Russia, Poland, Norway, Sweden, Finland, Denmark, Egypt, South Africa, Azerbaijan, Bulgaria, Basque Country, Catalonia, Croatia, China, Czech Republic, Australia, New Zealand, Estonia, Philippines, Greece, Israel, Indonesia, Hungary, Italy, India, Japan, South Korea, Macedonia, Malaysia, Iran, Romania, Serbia, Slovenia, Slovakia, Thailand, Turkey, Ukraine, Vietnam, Cuba, Venezuela, Belgium, Austria, Switzerland and some more. It well also be released in DVD, Blu-Ray and VCD. Video Game Demo on DVD Release See Happy Wheels: The Series. It is removed on the Blu-Ray and VCD releases. Dubs The film is dubbed in these languages. * Albanian - Rrota të lumtur * Arabic - عجلات سعيدة * Azerbaijani - Xoşbəxt Təkərlər * Armenian - Շնորհավոր անիվներ * Basque - Gurpil zoriontsuak * Bosnian - Sretni točkovi * Bulgarian - Щастливи колела * Catalan - Happy Wheels * Chinese - 快乐车轮 * Croatian - Sretni kotači * Czech - Happy Wheels * Danish - Glade hjul * Dutch - Blije wielen * English - Happy Wheels * Estonian - Rõõmsad rattad * Filipino - Maligayang Gulong * Finnish - Happy Wheels * French - Roues heureuses * German - Happy Wheels * Greek - Happy Wheels * Hebrew - גלגלים מאושרים / * Hindi - हैप्पी व्हील्स * Hungarian - Boldog kerekek * Icelandic - Hamingjusamur hjól * Irish - Rothaí sona * Indonesian - Roda bahagia * Italian - Ruote felici * Japanese - ハッピーホイール * Korean - 행복한 바퀴 * Latvian - Laimīgi riteņi * Lithuanian - Laimingi ratai * Malay - Roda gembira * Macedonian - Среќни тркала * Norwegian - Glade hjul * Persian - چرخ های مبارک * Polish - Happy Wheels * Portuguese - Rodas Felizes * Romanian - Roți fericite * Russian - Счастливые колеса * Scottish Gaelic - Cuibhleannan toilichte * Serbian - Хаппи Вхеелс * Slovak - Happy Wheels * Slovenian - Srečna kolesa * Spanish - Ruedas felices * Swedish - Glada hjul * Thai - วงล้อหรรษา * Turkish - Mutlu tekerlekler * Ukrainian - Щасливі колеса * Vietnamese - Happy Wheels * Welsh - Olwynion Hapus TV The film well premiere on TV in the world. Rating The film well get a R rating. Merchandise McDonald's Toys * Segway Guy * Irresponsible Dad * Wheelchair Guy * Jim Bonacci * Matt the Bunny * Happy Wheels Sign * In some Happy Meals, you can get a mini poster with the film logo. Clothing * Shirts * Pants * Shoes * Socks * Hats Toys * Happy Wheels * D.E.A.T.H.S * BMX Park * Segway Guy with Segway, Irresponsible Dad with Son and Bike, Effective Shopper with his shopping cart and food, Matt the Bunny with carrots, Jim Bonacci with a PC and Mystery Boxes figures Lego Happy Wheels TBA Variant Logos * Warner Bros. Pictures - The shield and byline turns blue and pink as the same colours as the film logo. * TotalJerkFace Films - None. * Fancy Force - None. Reception Box Office After the film released, the Box Office was a success to WB. There might be a sequel. Critical Response Within the first release of the film, it had received 85% rating in Rotten Tomatoes and 93% in IMDB. Video Game A video game has announced. It is called Happy Wheels the Movie Game. TV Show The TV show well premiere in TV. Then later it appeared in Netflix. It is called The Happy Wheels Show, not to be confused as the HW series. The Happy Wheels Show is live-action and the HW series is animation. Trivia Happy Wheels/Trivia Other * Happy Wheels/Posters * Happy Wheels/Gallery Category:Films Category:2019 films Category:R Rated Movies Category:Warner Bros. Category:Warner Bros. Pictures Category:Warner Bros. Pictures films Category:American films Category:2019 Category:Upcoming 2019 Movies